lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Quello che fa Kate
è il terzo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 106esimo dell'intera serie. Trama Timeline parallela (22 settembre 2004) trova una foto di Claire incinta.]] All'aereoporto, Kate tiene il taxi driver sotto mira e gli ordina di partire. Claire chiede se può uscire dal taxi ma Kate non glielo permette. Quanto il tassista si ferma davanti a Arzt, sulle strisce mentre cerca di raccogliere le valigie sparse per la strada, Claire tenta di fuggire ma Kate la ferma. Kate scorge Jack e i due si guardano con introspezione. Poi, Kate ordina di proseguire e il taxi investe le borse di Arzt. Davanti al semaforo rosso, il tassista scappa dal taxi e abbandona le due ragazze; così Kate prende il volante. Accosta e permette a Claire di lasciare il taxi, ordinandole di lasciare sull'auto la sua borsa, e continua a fuggire. Successivamente, Kate si ferma a un officina e paga il meccanico 200 dollari per farsi rimuovere le manette ai polsi con una perforatrice. Dentro, Kate fruga la borsa di Claire e scopre una foto della ragazza incinta, abiti per neonato e un pupazzo di una orca. .]] Kate, a disagio per aver coinvolto la ragazza nella sua fuga, ritorna col taxi nel posto dove lasciò Claire. Le offre di portarla alla sua destinazione. Claire è dapprima esitante, ma accetta. La coppia che avrebbe dovuto adottare il bambino di Claire non si è presentata all'aereoporto, così Claire ipotizza che si erano scordati del giorno. Quando arrivano alla casa, Claire chiede a Kate di accompagnarla dentro, con sua grande sorpresa. Una donna si presenta alla porta in lacrime. Racconta a Claire che suo marito l'ha lasciata e che non potrà tenere il bambino. Sentendo questo, Claire va in panico e inizia ad avere le contrazioni. mostra a Claire il suo feto.]] Kate la porta all'ospedale, dove il Dottore Ethan Goodspeed chiede a Claire se è pronta ad avere il bambino, which confuses her. It appears the baby is ready to be delivered, even though it is still slightly premature. Ethan then tells her she can have the baby now or he can give her drugs which are safe and may stop the labor. Claire decides she isn't ready and she will take the drugs. When a monitoring device loses the unborn baby's heartbeat, Claire panics momentarily, crying out, "Is Aaron okay?" Ethan uses an ultrasound to show that the baby had simply changed position and appears to be healthy. Later, Detective Rassmussen and a police officer enter the hospital room, searching for Kate. Claire covers for her, claiming she was just a cab driver who helped her into the hospital. After the police officers depart, Kate emerges from an adjoining room and thanks Claire for her help. When Claire asks Kate what she had done, Kate asks "Would you believe me if I said I was innocent?" Claire says she would and, in gratitude, gives Kate her credit card. Claire says she used the name "Aaron" because she "knew it or something", and Kate tells Claire she should keep him. The two wish each other luck as Kate departs. Timeline originale (2008) Dentro il Tempio dichiara che sta lasciando il Tempio.]] Lennon corre lungo i corridoi per dare a Dogen la notizia - Sayid è vivo. Jack dice a Sayid che è morto. L'ultima cosa che Sayid ricorda è di essere stato sparato. Sawyer is resentful a torturer and child shooter should have another chance and tells Kate he is thinking about running. Sayid's gunshot wound is almost completely healed and he thanks Jack for saving his life. Dogen arrives and asks to speak with Sayid but Jack wants answers first. Dogen sets his men on Jack, Miles and Jin as Sawyer appears and begins firing his gun saying he's leaving. Dogen says he has to stay and they won't hurt his friend, Sawyer replies Sayid is not his friend and leaves saying "Don't come after me". is "tested" by Dogen.]] Jack is held at gunpoint by Aldo and told to calm down. Lennon wants to know where Sawyer has gone. Kate claims she can bring Sawyer back. Jin volunteers to go with her. Lennon, still cautious as to whether Kate can accomplish her task asks what makes her think Sawyer will listen to her. Kate replies she can be very convincing when she wants to be. Once Sayid is in what appears to be Dogen's "lab", he is strapped down to a gurney. Dogen blows ash over his chest and then hooks him up to an electric generator. Dogen uses the motor to shock Sayid. Dogen stops as soon as Sayid screams in agony and then burns Sayid's abdomen with a red hot poker. Sayid is released and Lennon apologizes and says that this was a test which he had passed. After Sayid has been taken out, Lennon correctly guesses he has just lied on behalf of Dogen. to Sayid.]] After Sayid returns and tells Jack he was tortured, Jack demands to enter Dogen's room and, once allowed there without trouble, questions why would he torture Sayid. Lennon translates for Dogen that Sayid has been "infected" —for lack of a better translation of the word Dogen used, and that they were diagnosing him. Dogen then asks Jack to give Sayid a pill which he claims will stop the infection from spreading; when jack asks why are they tasking him with that, Dogen says it won't work unless it's taken willingly. Jack takes the pill to Sayid who says he will take the pill if Jack thinks he should. After considering it for a while, Jack decides not to give it to him. Jack returns to Dogen's room and asks him why he uses a translator when he can speak English. Dogen replies that it helps him maintain a barrier between himself and those he is in charge of. When Jack asks whether Dogen is from the Island, Dogen says he was "brought here" like everyone else. Jack questions this and Dogen replies, "you know exactly what I mean". Dogen then asks why Jack did not give Sayid the pill. Jack answers it's because he does not know what is in it and repeteadly demands to know its content. Dogen says that Jack will just have to trust him to which Jack sneers saying he doesn't even trust himself and saying "Let's see where trust take us", ingests the pill himself. Dogen promptly tackles Jack and with a desperate Heimlich Maneuver, he manages to make Jack spit back the pill and is forced to admit that the pill is poison. After being handed a cup of tea, Jack questions Dogen and Lennon about their reasons to poison Sayid. As Dogen tries to explain, he has to use the japanese word for it again, and Lennon states that the closest word for it in english is "claimed". As Jack struggles with the concept, Dogen explains in English that "a darkness" has taken Sayid's body and when it reaches his heart, everything Sayid is will be lost. When questioned how he knows this, Dogen tells Jack that it was what happened to his sister as well. Gruppo di richerca e agli Alloggi being confronted by Aldo.]] In the jungle, Kate leads Jin, Aldo and Justin after Sawyer. Kate questions what they are trying to protect them from. Aldo states they are protecting them from the "big pillar of black smoke that makes a 'ticka-ticka' noise and looks pissed off." Jin asks about the Ajira flight, which Aldo refuses to talk about and scolds Justin when he insinuates he knows about the plane. Justin suddenly grabs Kate, preventing her from tripping a wire hidden in the foliage which appears to be connected to one of Rousseau's old traps. Justin seems puzzled about this, exclaiming that Rousseau died "years ago," and is once again cut off by Aldo when he starts expounding on the origin of the trap. Kate demands to know what is Aldo trying to hide. Aldo becomes defensive and hostile, explaining that he's the one Kate knocked out with a rifle butt during the Hydra Island escape three years ago. He argues and harasses her until Kate hits him and springs the trap, incapacitating both Aldo and Justin. Jin is bewildered by these actions, and Kate explains that they are escaping. Jin wants to know where Kate is going. Kate says she is catching up with Sawyer and that she has no intention of bringing Sawyer back to the Temple nor being a prisoner there. Jin asks where the plane she was on landed, as he wants to find Sun, but she doesn't know. Kate says the Others don't care about any of them. Jin asks, "Who do you care about, Kate?" at which Kate leaves, angrily wishing Jin good luck. She says she will figure out with Sawyer what to do next. holds onto the ring, before throwing it into the water.]] Kate finds Sawyer in the now abandoned house he and Juliet lived in at the Barracks. Kate spies on Sawyer as he removes a box from under the floor boards in the bedroom and takes an unknown item out of the box. He is clearly very upset. Kate turns to leave and causes the floorboards to creak. Sawyer comes out into the hall with his gun raised and is surprised to find Kate there. The scene shifts to Sawyer and Kate sitting at the end of the submarine jetty where Kate explains that she came back to the island to find Claire to reunite her with Aaron. Kate attempts to enlist Sawyer's help in her quest, but Sawyer displays an utter lack of interest in the plan. Kate then apologizes for Juliet's death, as she feels it is her fault. Sawyer, however, blames himself for Juliet's death, admitting that he convinced her to stay on the island with him three years ago (in 1974) because he didn't want to "be alone." riappare dopo 3 anni nella Giungla.]] He says he was going to ask Juliet to marry him, producing an engagement ring from his pocket. Clearly a broken man, Sawyer suggests that perhaps some people are just meant to be alone. He then throws the engagement ring into the water, and proceeds back to his former house at the Barracks. He passes Kate on the way and solemnly tells her she can probably make it back to the Temple by nightfall. On his way back to the Temple, Jin is attacked by an embittered Aldo who wants to kill him despite Jin's claims of wanting to go back and Justin's reproaches. As Jin attempts to flee, his foot is caught in a bear trap. Just as Aldo is about to shoot him, an unseen person shoots and kills both Aldo and Justin. Jin turns around and is stunned to see that the shooter is a disheveled-looking Claire. Trivia Generale *Kate è il personaggio che ha avuto per prima un episodio dedicatale con i suoi flashback ("Tabula Rasa") sia il primo episodio dedicato alla sua timeline parallela ( ). Note di produzione *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Terry O'Quinn (Locke/l'Uomo in Nero), e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) non compaiono in questo episodio. * Questa è la prima volta che Claire appare nella timeline originale dall'episodio . * La scena di Claire impugnando un fucile era il primo nuovo footage della sesta stagione a essere rilasciato (undici giorni prima di Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte). *Alcune scene riguardanti Emilie de Ravin (Claire) e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) nella "timeline parallela" sono state girate a Los Angeles. **Ne consegue, è la quinta volta che lo show viene girato fuori dalle Hawaii. * Rob McElhenney rimprende il ruolo di Aldo da , dopo 50 episodi di assenza. *Tania Kahale, che interpreta Veronica, la tata di Aaron in , appare in questo episodio come infermiera. E' probabile che si tratti dello stesso personaggio ma nella diversa timeline. Errori * I crediti non sono in ordine alfabetico (come son sempre stati): Emilie de Ravin viene prima di Henry Ian Cusick. * Kate's dialogue when she hijacks the taxi differs slightly from the dialogue in . * In the scene in which Kate gets the handcuffs cut off, what appears to be the date "5-8-09" is marked on the windshield of a car. If that is indeed what is written, it is presumably a production oversight. Typically dates are written on car windshields when they are impounded and/or wrecked. This was probably picked up at a junkyard/auction before filming in 2009. * When Kate and Jin say goodbye to Jack, Jin first wears a white shirt when he leaves the screen, in the next shot from above another guy took Jin's place and wears a brown jacket. * After Kate beats up Justin and Aldo, she takes their guns with her. However, when they later try to kill Jin, they have both guns. ** Jin is carrying the rifle and puts it down, then Justin takes it from the ground. It is not entirely clear where Aldo's pistol comes from. ***Kate takes a Walther P-38 off of Aldo, and when they re-capture Jin, he is holding a Beretta 92 * Some think that when Kate is going through the hallway in the Barrack's house and the camera turns around her, you can clearly see two shadows moving (camera-guy and sound, probably) on the wall. 's ultrasound showing a date of October 22, 2004]] * We see a small blue thing attached on the upper left part of Claire's body when Ethan first approaches Claire in the Hospital. Moments later, when he wants to have an ultrasound the sensor on her stomach is black and on the right side. *During the scene when Sawyer was holding the others at gunpoint his pistol changed. He started out with a Sig Sauer and left with a Glock. * The date in Claire's sonogram contains an error and a clue according to a post by Gregg Nations on The Fuselage. One interpretation is that it shows the incorrect month (10-22-2004) and should be 9-22-2004 (September rather than October) and the clue concerns the year, i.e. 2004. (Nations does not refer to the time at all.) When asked whether the "10" was the clue and the "04" the error, he replied that they were not. * During the scene where Jack was inspecting Sayid's gunshot wound, The wound was on the left side of Sayid. During the scene where he was shot in , he was shot on the right side of his stomach. Recurring themes * Sawyer reveals he was going to ask Juliet to marry him. * Claire begins to give birth to Aaron. * Sawyer forcefully leaves the Temple to go back to the barracks and be alone. * Claire finds out that the adoptive parents who were to raise her son broke up. * Dogen admits he does not speak English in front of The Others to avoid them arguing his orders. * Dogen and Sayid both say that Sayid will take the pill Dogen created only if Jack asks him to do so; Jack doesn't ask Sayid to do so because he doesn't trust Dogen without knowing exactly what's in the pill. * Dogen attempts to convince Jack to give Sayid "medication", which turns out to be poison, by appealing to Jack's sense of guilt. * After looking through Claire's luggage, Kate decides to return it to her. * Dogen is seen spinning a baseball on his desk. A baseball has 108 double stiches. * Dogen has a bowl of black stones on his desk. * While looking through Claire's luggage, Kate finds a stuffed orca. * Dogen and Lennon tell Sayid he passed their test when in fact he hadn't. * Claire gives Kate her credit card as she is leaving the hospital room. * Aldo attempts to not reveal information about the trap in the jungle and the landing of Ajira Flight 316 to Kate and Jin. * While they are doing it for their protection, the Others are keeping the survivors in the temple against their will. * Dogen tells Jack that by convincing Sayid to take the pill, Jack will redeem himself for all of those who have been hurt or killed because of his actions. *Dogen forces Jack to spit the poison pill, saving his life. *Jack tells Sayid that he died and Miles inquires about his post-death experience with no response. Storyline analysis * Kate steals a taxi. * Miles tells Sayid that Hurley has assumed a leadership role. * Kate and Jin go to find Sawyer. * Aldo and Justin go with Kate and Jin to find Sawyer. * Claire reappears after 3 years in the jungle. Cultural references * Midnight Cowboy: Arzt shouts, "I'm walking here. I'm walking here!" This line is from the 1969 film Midnight Cowboy where the same dialogue is delivered verbatim by Dustin Hoffman's character, Ratso Rizzo. The line ranked #27 on AFI's list of the top 100 movie quotations in American cinema. ** Back to the Future Part II: The same Dustin Hoffman line that Arzt shouts was recreated in the 1989 science fiction film Back to the Future Part II delivered by Michael J. Fox's character, Marty McFly Jr. The ''Back to the Future'' film series also centered around time travel, paradoxes, changing history and the impact they have on family relations. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: After being tortured by Dogen, Sayid says, "They didn't ask me any questions." This is very close to the line, "They never even asked me any questions", spoken by Han Solo after he was tortured by Darth Vader. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Dogen has a baseball placed on his desk. In the TV series DS9, Benjamin Sisko, the commander of the station, used to have a baseball prominently placed on his desk throughout the entire run of the show. In the pilot episode, he used the baseball as a metaphor to explain the nature of linear time to the inhabitants of the wormhole, who experienced time all at once. * Damien: Omen 2: Kate uses the alias of Joan Hart. This is the name of a character in the 1978 film, Damien: Omen 2. In this film, the character of Joan Hart is a reporter who discovers that the identity of the antichrist is a young boy, and subsequently is killed in a bizarre accident. Literary techniques * Sayid the torturer is himself tortured. * Ethan, in the flash-sideways timeline, says that he doesn't want to stick a bunch of needles into Claire if he doesn't have to, which is exactly what he does to her in the original timeline. *Dogen forcefully makes Jack cough up the pill that he told was medicine for Sayid but actually turns out to be poison. He then gives him a cup of something to help with the pain of regurgitation and tells him that it's tea. * Claire reappears after 3 years in the jungle. * Ethan jokes that Aaron 'likes to move around' and he is going to be a 'handful'. In the original timeline, Aaron has already moved between several mothers at such a young age (Claire, Kate, then Carole Littleton) and has been one of the many problems the survivors have had to deal with on and off the island. Riferimenti tra gli episodi *One of the methods of torture that Sayid endures is electricity. Rousseau used a similar technique on Sayid when she interrogated him. *The episode ends with a surprise appearance of a disheveled looking Claire emerging from the jungle. *Kate uses the same alias, "Joan Hart" she used in the normal timeline. *The title of this episode is a nod to a Season 2 Kate centric episode. Both episodes were directed by Paul Edwards. *When Sawyer fires his gun to get everyone's attention at the Temple it's a nod to the way he did the same to get the attention of the survivors when he peformed a long con to get the gun stash. *Ethan examines Claire's baby off the Island, much in the same way he did on the Island. *Aldo is bitter that Kate knocked him out and doesn't remember him. *Sawyer throws the engagement ring he planned to give to Juliet into the water, similar to what Desmond had done eleven years before. *The stuffed animal Kate finds in Claire's luggage is the same stuffed orca whale Aaron is carrying as a toddler when Kate and Jack fight about him. *Dogen claims that Sayid and Claire have been claimed and that there is a "darkness" growing in Sayid. Danielle Rousseau also described a "sickness" in her teammates and that they were "already lost" so she killed them. *Sawyer tells Kate about his requesting Juliet to stay on the Island with him after encountering DHARMA. *At the end of the episode Jin suprisingly meets a well-known character. *A traumatic event on the day of her flight from Australia causes a pregnant Claire to have contractions. *Dogen offers a chance of redemption to Jack much in the same way Tom offered a chance for Michael to redeem himself. *The Others explain that Rousseau has been dead for three years. *Sawyer tells Kate not to come after him as he escapes from The Temple while holding everyone at gunpoint. Jack told Kate the same while threatening to kill Ben during surgery at The Hydra. Domande senza risposta Timeline parallela * Perché Ethan usa il cognome di famiglia invece che Rom? * Il sensitivo di Claire sapeva qualcosa riguardo alla donna che rifiuta di adottare Aaron Timeline originale * Perché i sopravvissuti hanno bisogno di essere protetti? * Cosa sta scrivendo Dogen? * Cosa ha "reclamato" Sayid? ** Da cosa è infetto Sayid? ** Come/quando/dove l'infezione/oscurità si diffondera in Sayid? ** Qual'è la natura dell'infezione? ** Mentre torturano Sayid, cosa ha fatto pensare a Dogen che Sayid sia infetto? ** Perché Sayid deve volontariamente prendere la pillola, invece di costringerlo? * Qual'è il ruolo di Dogen tra gli Altri? * Cosa è successo a Claire durante i tre anni? ** Come si è infettata? External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet Press Release Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Kate Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione